


Content

by vintagesam



Series: Micro-Poetry [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Peace, Poetry, Quiet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 17:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11719359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vintagesam/pseuds/vintagesam
Summary: How could peace be strange?





	Content

**Author's Note:**

> Do not use without permission.
> 
> Do not repost.

Some find peace  
to be strange.

A busy mind quiets.  
A filled schedule clears.  
A hectic day ends.

A life full of stress  
is, for once,  
quiet.

How could anyone  
find this strange?

**Author's Note:**

> I have a Supernatural blog on Tumblr [@vintagesam]()! Come chat with me! <3


End file.
